The Soma's Halloween Party
by bubblegum-flavored icecream
Summary: Ayame decides to hold a Halloween Party and invites a lot of people including Yuki, Shigure of course , Hatori, Kyo, Torhu.... and even Kakeru Manabe! What will happen? Read to find out! warning: definitely yaoi boyxboy love . Read&review !
1. Invitation

"NO WAY!"Kyo yelled into Shigure's ears.

"I'm sorry, Kyon-kichi", Ayame chided. "I'm the host of the party, so I get to pick my guests, and I want you to be here, my dear kitten."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Oh, could I please come too?"Torhu asked with bright eyes. "A Halloween party sounds so fun!"

Ayame gave her a tender smile---_too_ tender--- and tapped her shoulder affectionately.

"But of course, you shall come too, my dear Torhu!"The snake of the Jyuunishi said with enthusiasm. "A party wouldn't be fun without you, sweetie", he added, laughing evilly inside his head.

"Stop harassing Honda-san, Ayame", Yuki sighed with an exasperated look in his amethyst eyes. "I suppose I have to go too?"

"Oh, my dear, _dear_ little brother, how smart and intuitive you are! Just like your big brother, aren'cha! Yes, I remember when I was your age, the ladies appreciated that quite a lot and expressed their admiration for me in a way that I will never forge----"

He was cut short in his sentence by the plastic bowl his younger brother sent flying into his face. Ayame opened wide eyes, then simply shrugged the bowl away and went on:

"Yes, as I was saying, of course you shall join us, Yuki! It will be so much fun!"

"I guess it would be pointless to argue now…"

"And wouldn't it be wonderful to invite that good friend of yours---Kakeru, is it?"

Yuki went red with fury: "_No_", he whispered in a menacing voice.

"Too late", Shigure chuckled dryly as Ayame scribbled furiously Kakeru's name on his list of guests.

"I've always _adored _that guy", Ayame chided innocently. "He resembles me in sooo many ways: he almost feels like a second little brother! If only you could be more like him, my dear Yuki… We would be such a good team for picking up women in bars!"

"Shut up right now before I have to shut you up myself", Yuki muttered through his gritted teeth. "To think I'm _even_ coming to your stupid party…"

"And you have to wear a costume too, Yuki", Ayame reminded him. "Why not…I know! _Mouse Playboy_! Oooh, yes that would suit you _so_ well….Plus, I think it would very much please your Kakeru…."

There was a "PUNCH!"sound and then we could see a _huge_ bump at the top of Ayame's head. The snake's silver hair failed to hide it, and he was wailing loudly.

"This party is _so_ going to be a nightmare", Yuki thought.

And that's it for the first chapter. Poor Ayame, getting his ass kicked by his little brother like that…sometimes I wish I could do the same to my older sister(sigh). I'm thinking maybe I could do a KakeruxYuki thing here. What do you think, guys? Reviewreviewreviewreview!


	2. Costumes

Yuki seemed to be once again in one of his Ayame-related nightmares : he was wearing this awful tight, black leather outfit that looked more like a swimsuit than anything else. The outfit exposed his chest, stomach, bare back and buttocks whereas hiding only his "most intimate part" and his nipples. He had see-through grey tights that reached his upper legs and were embedded with small white diamonds along the sides of his thighs. He wore a pair of horrible white leather boots which reached his knees and had little mouse ears and whiskers on them. Ugh. Yuki himself had grey mouse ears perched on the top of his head, a perfect match with his silky silvery hair. Ayame had drawn whiskers on his face with an eyeliner pencil and colored the tip of his pale nose in light pink. There were fake silver studs in his earlobes, a false gold ring in his navel and at least two dozens brass chains swung uneasily around his slender neck. Shigure had carefully aplied peach-flavored lip gloss on Yuki's thin lips, along with thick doses of black mascara on his long lashes and some smoke-grey eyeshadow. Double-ugh.*

_WAKE UP, Yuki! NOW, before it's too late!_

No such luck. This time, unfortunately, it was not a nightmare. It was pure and simple reality. How could he have let Shigure talk him into actually agreeing to wear the costume Ayame had designed for his "dear little brother"? Was he really that dumb? The snake of The Jyuunishi said that it was a delightful halloween outfit, but Yuki thought he looked more like a male hooker than anything else. He even had a rubberish, light pink tail, for God's sake!

"I think it looks really good!" Torhu chiped in. "Soma-kun should really wear this outfit to the party!"

Who would ever have thought Yuki would be given a death sentence from Torhu Honda?

"Doesn't our sweet little Torhu have such good taste?" Ayame cooed tenderly while flashing a perfect smile to his younger brother.

Even though Yuki already looked as slutty as…well, a slut, he had to admit Kyo's outfit was even worse than his. Much worse, in fact. It was actually only two long red stripes of cloth that crossed on his bare chest, hid his boner and buttocks but exposing his nipples, bare back and stomach to everyone. A gold ring decorated his newly pierced navel and he had a fake tattoo of a cat's paw on his shoulder. Kyo also had orange cat ears on the top of his head and whiskers on his face. Shigure had picked red leather boots and black tights to go with the outfit.

"There is absolutely no way I'm wearing this….thing", Kyo had at first protested with disgust.

"Oh, but you're gonna have to, Kyon-kichi", Guess-Who said in a sing-song voice.

"Ha! I'd rather go stark naked!" Kyo had snarled.

"We'd much rather you went stark naked, koneko-chan", Shigure had chided. "It would save us the challenge to undress you, won't it my dear Aya?"

Kyo had dropped it and agreed to go as "Cat Playboy".

However, even if Yuki's costume was more "discreet"(in this case, that means less slutty and _much_ less fun), his situation was a lot worse. _Kakeru_ was gonna come! _Kakeru_ was gonna see him in the awful/slutty/hot and sexy/completely ridiculous outfit! _Kakeru_ was gonna make fun of him for the rest of his life, that was for sure….

(_Kakeru was soooooo gonna come as the Black Power Ranger…_)

Shigure was Puppy Playboy, or rather Dalmatian Playboy, with black spots all over his white smexy costume.^^ Ayame was Snake Playboy of course, Hatori had found an excuse not to come (lucky guy) and Torhu was a nurse. And she was probably the only one to _not_ realize she was the Slutty Nurse….

Everything was ready, for the party was taking place tonight. The disco ball up? Check. The sngs all chosen? Check. The guests all coming(except for Hatori)? Check. Outfits ready? Check. Kyo's outfit still in one piece? Check. Ayame and Shigure still at the door (and NOT in the bedroom)? Check. Drinks ready? Chips ready? Check-check.

Everything was ready.

And so the Soma's Halloween party started….

Okay, that's it for the second chapter. Hope you'll like it. Wouldn't it be hilarious if Akito came in the middle of the party and asked "WHY WASN'T I INVITED?????" Haha, lol. Please read and review, guys.


	3. Sober Mouse

By nine o'clock that night, things were getting fun at Ayame's party. He had chosen the perfect place, a gigantic art gallery with many pictures of....er....nude people (could anyone blame him ? He's always been that perverted) and installed multicolored lights on the ceiling that reflected off the funkily decorated walls. Everybody seemed to enjoy the music. The food and drinks were quite appreciated too : six bags of chips and four bottles of vodka had already been emptied. « A party's not a party if no one gets drunk », Shigure had pointed out. People nwere getting drunk alright : Rin Sohma was laughing hysterically as she watched her boyfriend Haru simulate a pole dance using a tall lamp. Ritsu kept apologizing for breaking whisky bottles after having emptied them. Kureno Sohma was crazily dancing with an equally drunk Arisa Uotani. Even Saki Hanajima was « hitting it off », happily clunging to Kazuma's neck as he dragged her towards the dance floor. Poor Kyo watched in shock, too sober to understand the others'enthusiasm. The most unexpected was to see Torhu Honda walking up to a complete stranger and kissing full on the mouth----on a drunk dare given by a dizzy Kagura Sohma.

The younger ones had not been invited, for fear that they may see some surprising scenes that were unsuitable for their age (Hatori had threatenned Shigure and Ayame to dig their eyes out if Kisa or Hiro happened to be at the party).

Yuki Sohma was stressing. Oh please God, don't make Kakeru Manabe come tonight.... Don't make Kakeru Manabe come tonight.... Don't make Kakeru Manabe come tonight....

Many boys had already asked him to dance, and he could thank his Mouse Playboy costume for it. Not allowing himself to even get the slightest bit tipsy, he had not drank a single drop of alcohol. If his nightmare turned real and Kakeru actually came to the party, he had better stayy sober if he didn't want to punch him when he'd burst out laughing at the sight of Yuki's outfit. Unlike most Sohmas, alcohol didn't make him jolly and cheerful, it made him either very VERY mad or very VERY sexed up. When he got mad, he got violent. When he got sexed up, he got a whole different kind of violent. It was bad either way, actually. At least Yuki knew what it was gonna be this time :very VERY mad, of course. He couldn't get sexed up at the thought of Manabe.

(Or could he ? muahahahahah....)

« Hey guys ! Awesome party ! » a familiar voice said at that moment.

« Ah ! So here's our dear Manabe ! » Ayame said drunkily as he pulled the dark-haired boy into a bone-crunching hug. « Yuki was looking forward to seeing you ! »

Oh, crap, the rat said, trying desperately to hide himself in the crowd.

Too late. Ayame had spotted him. The snake getsured wildly towards him and pushed Kakeru in front of him.

« There you go, Y-Y-Y—Y-uuuuu-k-k-ki ! »Ayame babbled. « Here's your Makeru Kanabe ! Have fun, young ones ! »

He snickered as he disppeared on the dance floor, tagging a drunk-off-his-ass Shigure Sohma with him.

« Hey, Yuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn-yuuuuuuunnnnn ! »Manabe said cheerfully. He was dressed (of course) as a Black Power Ranger. He was wearing this tight, black leather outfit that exposed every single curve of his body. He looked....incredibly hawt !

Wait, what ?????? Am I thinking that Kakeru Manabe is hot ?????

« Nice outfit, by the way. Your brother really is a genius. »

« Don't make fun of me and stop calling me that », Yuki sighed, blushing furiously.

« You're pretty red, Yun-yun », Kakeru said mercilessly. « Are ya drunk ? »

« No, I'm not. »

« Well then , let's get ya drunk ! » Manabe saig with glee as he shoved the silver-haired teen towards the table on which all the drinks were exposed. Vodka, whiskey, amazake, root beer, sake, red wine, cranberry juice, cherry juice, frozen lemonade.... Yuki flinched.

« I don't want to get drunk », he said stiffly.

« Aww, c'mon Yun-yun », Ka keru sighed. He poured himself a large portion of cherry juice mixed with vodka, swallowed it in two seconds, then looked at Yuki with bright eyes.

« Go on, Yun-yun. Getting drunk is fun !!!! »

« How are vomiting on your shoes and passing out fun ? » Yuki snarled.

« You don't have to push yourself to your limit. Just get a bit tipsy. I'm curious to see how my President is when he's drunk !!!! »

« No way you're gonna see me drunk tonight. Or ever. »

Yuki had just finished talking talking when he felt warm, welcoming lips crushing on his own, shutting him up. They parted slightly, and a slender tongue slipped into his mouth, caressing his own in a soft, tender way.... « Mmmhh », Yuki said unconsciously, unable to do anything then melt into the kiss.

_Wait a second....Am I actually enjoying this ??? Being kissed by Kakeru ??? Does it feel good ???? No ! Gotta stop this ! Gottastopitgottastopit !_

« WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ????? » Yuki yelled, his lips still pressed lightly against Manabe's. « GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS !!!! »

« I'll stop it if you accept to get drunk in front of me tonight, Yun-yun », Kakeru whispered playfully. « Else I'm just gonna keep doing this all night, and you can't stop me... »

Yuki sighed. « Fine ».

« There's a good boy », Kakeru beamed and retreated. Yuki glared at him and grumbled : »Pour me a glass ».

Manabe grinned widely. »With pleasure », he said, and poured Yuki a compltely full glass of pure vodka. « That much ?! » Yun-yun sounded alarmed. Kakeru liked that.

« Yes, that much », he grinned again.

« Or else... », he warned playfully, waiving a finger in the air as if he was a wise grown-up telling some five-year-old kid that he was doing something bad.

Yuki glared at him with pure hate in his violet eyes, then sighed again. He lifted the heavy cup to his thin lips and, throwing his head back, emptied it in one gulp.


	4. Mice and Vodka just don't mix well

The vodka tasted horrible, unbearably sweet and almost greasy. It made his head spin and his stomach churn. Yuki remembered Kakeru's warning and swallowed the alcohol down quickly, eyes closed, his pale cheeks growing redder and redder by the second. Kakeru watched, grinning, as the young Soma lowered his glass and looked at him with tears in his eyes. Hmmm, looks like the President is quite sensitive to alcohol…. Muahahahaha^^

Yuki stumbled a bit. Manabe grabbed his arm to help him regain balance. The silver-haired boy blushed and hiccupped.

"Well, how was it Yun-yun?" Kakeru asked teasingly.

"It was fine", Yuki said, finding that his voice had great difficulty passing through his throat. The vodka's taste lingered on his lips and tongue; it seemed to stick on his teeth.

Manabe chuckled evilly.

"It's an acquired taste, my dear", he said in a posh accent. "All you have to do to acquire it is by having some more!"

"Oh no, please don't…" Yuki moaned.

Ignoring his desperate pleas, Kakeru poured him another large glass and added a dash of cranberry juice this time. He lifted the glass to Yuki's lips and shoved it towards him, eyeing him mercilessly.

"_Come on_, Yun-yun…" he smiled almost tenderly. "D'you remember what I said earlier?"

Yuki sighed. There was no getting out of this; he was already getting alarmingly light-headed… So he took the glass in his hands and with one swift gesture, threw the alcohol down his throat. Then he handed the empty glass to Kakeru. His vision was getting blurry, the room was spinning uncontrollably in front of him and Manabe appeared to have two heads.

"…Huh?" Yuki mumbled incoherently.

His throat was still moist with alcohol when Kakeru poured him a third glass. Yuki had reached the state where he couldn't move as freely as usual, but he wasn't completely drunk off his ass yet. That would come soon, he felt it.

With Yun-yun unable to move, Kakeru's task was much easier. He grinned evilly and pushed the Prince's head back, parting his lips slightly with his fingers. Careful not to spill any of the liquid, he poured the vodka down Yuki's throat. The Soma gasped, then began coughing madly. Oh no… Drunkenness was here now… a hot feeling spread in his whole body, bringing energy to both his arms, legs and private parts. Including his very _very_ private part… But there was no time to be ashamed. Yuki didn't know anything at all anymore, just that he felt great, wanted to dance, and wanted to fuck someone.

"Whoa, are you okay President?" Manabe asked, sincerely worried. He shouldn't have played this little game on Yuki…apparently he was now completely drunk and shameless. And Manabe was the one to blame. He patted the silver-haired boy's back worriedly. Big mistake.

Feeling Kakeru's warm hand on his skin, Yuki turned around swiftly and grabbed his arm. His breath was coming out fast.

"Um, Yuki, what are you doing?" Manabe asked.

"Come with me", Yuki said in a raspy voice, dragging the taller boy with him as he made his way through the crowd.

"_Where?!_"

Yuki Soma didn't answer that question until Manabe could find that answer himself. They were standing in the middle of an even bigger crowd than the one that was near the drinks, and the multicolored lights reflected on the glittered floor like a disco ball. Music was practically blasting through the walls. Manabe barely recognized the song, it was so loud: _Whenever, wherever_, by Shakira.

"The dance floor, of course", Yuki finally answered as he eyed Manabe in a slutty way.

People were strutting their stuff, just as drunk as Yuki. Manabe was too sober and self-conscious to feel that festive. He had been turned on with Yuki when he had seen his costume when he came, but now he was genuinely worried for Yuki's good. However, these noble thoughts disappeared as soon as Yuki began to dance.

There on the dance floor, in his little Mouse Playboy outfit, dancing shamelessly as the lights reflected off his marble skin, he looked…unbelievably _hawt_.

"Dance with me, Nabe", Yuki whispered in Kakeru's ear as Shakira's powerful voice sang in the room.

Manabe grinned evilly, throwing the rest of his conscience away. _He_ didn't need the influence of alcohol to do that.

"As you wish, Yun-yun", he whispered back as he joined Yuki on the dance floor.

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble_

_They spill kisses like a fountain…_

_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble_

_So you don't confuse them with mountains…_

_Lucky I have strong legs like my mother_

_So I can run for cover when I need it…_

_And these two eyes that for no other_

_The day you leave will cry a river_

Yuki made stripper-ish gestures as Manabe slid closer to him at each second.

_Le ro le le le lo... Le le le ro le le..._

_At your feet_

_I'm at your fee-eet_

Kakeru pretended to plant his teeth in Yuki's neck as the silver-haired Soma traced a slender finger on his chest in a passionate way.

_Whenever, wherever,_

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

Yuki's lips met Kakeru's quickly, planting on his mouth a chaste, one-second lasting kiss...

_Thereover, hereunder,_

_You'll never have to wonder_

_We can always play by ear_

_And that's the deal my dear_

The music continued as the fun went on between Kakeru and Yuki...

Ok, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please read and review!


	5. Fun time

By midnight things had already started to get messy; Ritsu had somehow gotten himself on the building's roof and had almost stumbled off, Haru was getting Black because some big guy with tattoos all over his body had shouted obscenities to Rin, and somehow Hiro and Momiji had managed to come. Ayame and Shigure were practically having sex in the middle of the dance floor. An hour later, every single person at the party was drunk off his ass; with all these people around, it was a wonder none of the Somas had transformed yet.

Kyo, Rin, Kagura, Momiji, Torhu and Haru were missing. A drunkenly worried Shigure had gone out looking for them only to find them having fun in one of the rooms on the third floor of the building (the place was actually a hotel above an art gallery). Rin, Kagura and Torhu were having a wonderful threesome in room 641, and Kyo, Momiji and Haru were doing the exact same thing in room 345.

But other than them, no one had left the party yet. The music was still blasting at high volume; however, Yuki and Kakeru weren't on the dance floor anymore. The silver-haired Prince was dragging Manabe to a small, dark corner of the room.

"Yun-Yun, why did you wanna leave the dance floor?"Manable asked with an adorable pout.

Yuki plunged his beautiful amethyst eyes in the warm, drunk chocolate ones. He reached out a pale, slender hand and caressed Kakeru's cheek. The skin was warm and unbelievably soft under his fingers, as if he was touching silk; it also felt somewhat ticklish. It hardened him, he had to admit it, and just the thought of getting to touch more of Kakeru's skin sent a chill of mad excitement down the back of his neck.

"Because it's gonna get _much_ more fun over here", Yuki said panting as he came closer to Kakeru's body, cupping his handsome face in his delicate hands.

Without warning, Yuki threw himself at the tall dark-haired boy and crushed his hungry lips on his welcoming mouth. He felt his hands move on their own over Kakeru's body, one hand tangling in his hair as the other one slid down the boy's back. At first, Manabe didn't react, his mouth lifeless with shock. Then, as Yuki's lips parted slightly and his tongue slid into his mouth, he didn't care about anything anymore, just knowing that he wanted to stay like this forever. Manabe slid a firm hand around Yuki's waist to pull him closer; their growing arousals rubbed together and Yuki let out a moan of desire. Manabe grinned inside his head and let his other hand travel swiftly down Yuki's body to press his crotch lightly.

"_Ohhh_, Kakeru" Yuki moaned passionately as Manabe continued to caress his crotch.

"That's right, Yun-yun", Kakeru whispered in his ear. "Say my name".

"Kakeru". Manabe began to lick the Soma's earlobe, biting it gently.

"Kakeru". Yuki was panting helplessly, his purple eyes mad with desire. "More please…"

« Anything to satisfy my dear President ».

Yuki let out a gasp of shock and pleasure as Kakeru began to massage his erection with one hand as he rubbed his own hardness on Yuki's tight pelvis. The Soma kissed Kakeru once again, putting both his hands on the taller boy's trembling hips.

"I think we should move on to somewhere a little more comfortable" Manabe whispered sexily as he broke the kiss to plunge his brown velvet eyes in Yuki's amethyst orbs.

Yuki grinned as he pulled Kakeru closer for one more kiss then dragged him towards that "somewhere more comfortable…."

Yuki pushed open the hotel door and grabbed his companion's arm menacingly. He pinned Kakeru to the wall, not letting go of his wrists, and began to run his tongue in tiny circles on his ear, causing the taller boy to moan out in ecstasy.

"Yuki…please…Now", Kakeru mumbled, out of breath.

Yuki understood immediately. He pulled off his Mouse Playboy outfit and proceeded to practically rip off Kakeru's Black Power Ranger costume. Kakeru pushed Yuki onto the king-sized bed and instantly began sucking hungrily at one of his hardened nipples. The silver-haired teen's breath was coming out in short, raspy gasps. Not able to stand it anymore, Yuki grabbed his friend by the shoulders and stuck his head between his legs. Kakeru did a wonderful job, rubbing his legs in just the right erogenous zones, lightly stroking the flushed organ with his oh-so-talented hands.

"Oh, don't…be…shy….Kake---Aaaagghh! That's right….keep going, don't stop…"

Yuki's entire body shook violently as Kakeru began sucking his hard cock, running the tip of his tongue over the head, then the shaft, and finally taking the whole organ in his mouth. He began to hum with pleasure, pumping himself at the same time.

"Aaggh….Kakeru, please… I want it so bad…"

"Anything for you, Yun-yun", Kakeru whispered at his ear.

He slid one finger inside Yuki, then two, then three. Yuki winced at the pain, but the pleasure was more than worth it when Kakeru finally slid his cock in and hit his prostate. A wave of ecstasy washed over him as the taller boy thrust in and out of him.

"C-Coming!" he screamed desperately.

A milky substance splashed all over Kakeru's pelvis. He grinned as Yuki got on top of him and began stroking his arousal.

"Mmmm, yes, Yuki that's it…" he mumbled passionately as Yuki stroked harder and faster.

The Soma hesitated for a split second before automatically shoving Manabe's whole penis in his mouth, pushing it so far down his throat he almost gagged. Kakeru moaned.

"M-more", he pleaded in a whispering voice, eyes closed to enjoy the contact of Yuki's lips on his erection.

Yuki smiled tenderly and took his lips off Kakeru's penis to raise his face to the dark-haired boy's chest. He ran a cold, pale finger on his friend's lovely skin and plunged his beautiful eyes into Kakeru's chocolate eyes. For once, there was much more than raw, sexual desire in his look; there was tenderness, affection, maybe even…love….

"I'm more than pleased to satisfy you Kakeru", Yuki said distinctively as he put one finger inside Manabe, then two, and then three. Finally, he took out his moist fingers and replaced them with his much bigger cock. He began thrusting in and out of Manabe, who screamed with pleasure as the silver-haired teen hit his prostate with blinding force. Yuki grinned widely, moving his penis non-stop until Kakeru came at once, splashing his semen all over Yuki's organ. The two boys sighed in unison.

The white mattress was practically soaked with their substances; the sheets were rumpled up from their fit of passion. Kakeru fell asleep in two minutes, holding a sweet little Yuki Soma in his warm arms. Yuki laid his head on Manabe's welcoming chest and closed his eyes peacefully. The taste of pre-cum still lingered in his mouth as the taste of vodka had. Head spinning lightly, Yuki sighed deeply and fell asleep….


	6. The next day

The next day....

YUKI'S POV

_Killer headache this morning.... I think there was a party last night…. I think there was music…. I _**know**_ there was alcohol…. I think there was… Kakeru Manabe?_

_A hotel room…? I remember being VERY naked…. I remember Shigure coming into the hotel room and burst out laughing as he saw me naked in the arms of…._

_Kakeru Manabe?????!!!!!!_

_Yes, things are slowly coming back now…. He wanted to see me drunk…. I drank a lot…. We danced together… And then kissed (gulp)…. And went up to the hotel room…. And took our clothes off?!_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

_This can't be it, can it?_

_Is life really that terrible?_

_No, please, it can't be…_

**(Smell my crotch, look at my ears in the mirror, and check out the outfit I wore)**_. Oh no, this is true. I did…have…._

_I did have sex with Kakeru Manabe last night…._

_I'm _**never**_ gonna drink again in my life._

KAKERU'S POV

* * *

**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YESTERDAY?!**

Owari

Haha lol. Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it.^^ Please read and review!


End file.
